Rien's Prophecy
by Darkfrost15
Summary: A book written and made up by me for the Warriors' fans. It's about a tom named Rainthunder who discovers he's been lied to his whole life. From kit to Warrior, we read about his life, and the secrets of the mysterious StarClan. Note: Do not copy my names, Clans, or ideas. I'll report you. please enjoy my other books of my Warriors' ideas. Keelin James -AKA: Darkfrost15-


**Chapter 1 ~Fiction story made up for Warriors fans. Please do not copy my names, I work hard on these stories.~**

Sunlight broke through the pine trees and ferns into the nursery. The leaves rustled in the breeze. Rainkit looked up, at his brother and sisters. Jaykit, she is a jay blue and ice blue kit, with piercing ice blue eyes, slept beside him, she is very beautiful. Next to Jaykit, was Wolfkit, he was a gray and black kit, with red eyes. And next to him was Rhinekit, she was a silvery gray and light pink, with beautiful silver ice blue eyes. We are all a moon old, nothing much has happened though. All that's happened is that it's basically rained, but it hasn't rained for over five days, and the elders are talking about the start of a drought. I stood up and stretched my cramped limbs, making sure I didn't wake my mother, Darkfrost, or Jaykit. I glanced at a queen next to my mother, who's name was Sandstep. She had recently two nights ago, given birth to Crowkit and Shellkit. A tom and a she-kit. They were still sleeping, and so was Sandstep. Sandstep's two other kits, who two moons ago became apprentices, Flamepaw and Rainpaw, come in every once in a while, and change the nursery bedding. They even show us the hunting crouch or some battle moves if were lucky. I looked at my mother. She was actually a RiverClan cat, but she fell in love with our father, Crowdusk. She told her Clan that she was going on a journey to do something for StarClan, and she gave birth to us here in ShadowClan, with her mate beside her. She lives in ShadowClan in secret, her Clan knows nothing about us. She has to go back to RiverClan though when were six moons old, so her Clan doesn't think shes dead, and she says that she will see us at Gathering's when were apprentices. I padded out of the den, squeezing through the narrow gap of briars outside the nursery. I looked over toward the medicine cats' den. I saw Cindertail pad out with some marigold in her mouth, and she headed into the elders den. Recently in the past moon, our old medicine cat, Thundertail, retired to the elders den, leaving Cindertail, a young flame colored she-cat, the new medicine cat. Thundertail is a black tom with bright yellow eyes, and he tells great stories. The other elder in the elders den is named Tansyleaf, shes actually Thundertail's sister, but she was from an older litter, and retired to the elders den several moons before Thundertail. I saw Tansyleaf outside the elders den, she was sunning herself in the warm sunlight of the breaking dawn, the sky for once not cloudy. I saw Conepelt and Adderfoot pad out of the warriors den, they are two of the senior warriors, and have earned lots of respect from the other cats in the Clan. Conepelt is a cream colored tom with green eyes, and Adderfoot is a brown tom with yellow eyes. They both padded up to the deputy, Pineneedle, and all three of them padded out through the gorse tunnel. Dawn patrol, I thought. Pineneedle is a green and sandy gray tom with emerald green eyes. Pineneedle has been deputy for about three seasons, according to the elders. Everyone says he's more than ready to become the next leader. Timberstar, the Clan leader, padded out from his den. His wood colored pelt shimmering in the dawn light, and his gray eyes sparkled with relief as he stretched his limbs. He has been a good leader, atleast for as long as I've known him. The elders say he has been one of the greatest leader's in ShadowClan history. I then saw Rainfall, a silvery blue tom with blue-green eyes, Tawnystream, a she-cat tortoiseshell with stream blue eyes, and Lavaheart, a red and black tom with lava red eyes, pad out from the warriors den. And then I saw my dad, Crowdusk, pad out of the warriors den. His black pelt sparkled, and his red eyes glowed with triumph as he looked around the camp, which was now starting to buzz with activity. I saw Cinderfang come out of the apprentice den with her apprentice, Rainpaw, behind her. Rainpaw looked exactly like Rainfall, and Cinderfang looked exactly like Cindertail. I had learned half a moon ago that the reason they looked like each other, meant they were related to each other. Kind of like how I look like Crowdusk, except I have my mothers eyes. I then saw my siblings pad out of the nursery, and the Darkfrost came out behind them. She purred at Crowdusk, and he purred back. All that was in their gaze was pure love, and my fur glowed with warmth at how my mother and father were so close. Jaykit, Wolfkit, and Rhinekit padded over to me, their tails and heads held high with happiness.

"Hey, Rainkit!" Rhinekit said as she sat down next to me.

"Hi, Rhinekit," I replied. Her tail curled up in delight, and her eyes sparkled. Jaykit was looking at one of the two apprentices, Rainpaw, who was about to go out with his mentor, Cinderfang. She and Tawnystream exchanged a happy and polite talk, before Cinderfang and Rainpaw left through the gorse tunnel. Wolfkit narrowed his eyes against the bright sunlight. Rainkit looked to see Tawnystream padding toward them.

"You guys look like you'll make great apprentices," she said as she sat down in front of the kits.

"Well, were more than ready to become apprentices!" Jaykit piped up.

Tawnystream purred. "You all still have to wait five moons. I'll see you all later though, I'm due for a hunting patrol." Tawnystream stood up and ran over to the gorse tunnel. Lavafang and Crowdusk were waiting for her already, when she nodded, the three of them went through the gorse tunnel. I saw Flamepaw talking to Crowkit and Shellkit, and Thundertail was talking peacefully with Tansyleaf, their eyes narrowed with delight as the sun crept into their old bones. It was so peaceful. Timberstar went up and took a piece of fresh-kill from the pile, and he sat outside his den and took a slow bite.

It was about sunhigh, me and my littermates played moss ball most of the time. I saw the dawn patrol pad in, Pineneedle padded up to Timberstar to give his report, Conepelt and Adderfoot went up to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed some prey for themselves. Rainkit sat down, wondering how Clan life really worked, and how the warrior code was played out so neatly, in a way that all the cats in the Clan did it so naturally. Seeing Flamepaw taking some fresh-kill to the elders, and Cindertail restocking her medicine supplies. I wondered if I would ever become like that, doing it so naturally. Rainkit looked at the gorse tunnel, wanting to run out into the forest, explore, and hunt for my first prey. But Darkfrost said I can't leave the camp till I'm apprenticed. Atleast she cares about me, and protects me. Rainkit licked a paw and drew it over his ear, smoothing his fur on his ears. I stopped mid-air with my paw when I smelled a weird scent. I put my paw down and stood up, confused about the scent. Suddenly I saw Tawnystream leap through the gorse tunnel, followed closely by Lavaheart and Crowdusk.

"Badger, heading this way!" Crowdusk shouted to Timberstar and Pineneedle. Ammediatly they stood up and Pineneedle started shouting orders.

"Get the kits in the nursery! Apprentices gaurd the nursery! Warriors gather in a line and prepare for battle! Cindertail, get your supplies ready!" Now all that was peaceful, turned quickly into fear and chaos. I saw Darkfrost run over to me and my siblings, my siblings were running around in terror. I stood my ground, but could not help fluffing out my fur. I saw Crowdusk watching me with pride in his eyes, my siblings stopped running and stood their ground too, and Crowdusk gave them all a nod of approval. I felt brave suddenly, and then Darkfrost's yowl broke into my thoughts.

"Rainkit! Get your siblings into the nursery! Now!"

"Yes mother!" Rainkit replied quickly and herded his siblings through the briar wall into the nursery. Rainkit heard Pineneedle shout a order over all the chaos.

"Queens! Fight beside the warriors!" I then saw Darkfrost and Crowdusk run over to the line of warriors, and I saw Sandstep squeeze her way out of the nursery, putting me in charge of all the kits as she joined the line of warriors. When Rainkit squeezed through, he saw Rainpaw and Flamepaw gaurd the entrance confidently. Suddenly I heard snarling and yowls and I peeked out, I saw a huge black creature, with a single white stripe going down the middle of it's body. It had huge long claws coming from it's paws, and had a narrow face and little black eyes. Rainkit put his face back inside the nursery, almost feeling as scared as the other kits in here. But he shook himself, and reminded himself that he was the other kits' gaurdian, and he had to protect them, even with his life. The weird smell Rainkit had smelled before the chaos, must have been badger. He told himself silently that he will remember it always. Darkfrost had told he and his littermates stories of the creatures, about how they could kill a warrior with a single swipe. Rainkit suddenly heard something scratch against the briar wall, I peeked out and saw that the apprentices were charging for the badger. Rainkit saw them struggling to fight it, he then had the weirdest feeling. Rainkit turned to the others, "stay here and don't move," and ran outside, and saw Adderfoot.

"Get back in the nursery, Rainkit!" he yowled at me, but he ignored. Rainkit picked up speed, and he then threw himself at the badger, unsheathing his claws, and slashing it at it's eyes. Rainkit saw all the warriors looking at me in shock, Rainkit felt pleased as the badger then staggered back. Rainkit snarled at it, as it ran through the gorse tunnel. Rainkit turned and saw everyone staring at me. Even Timberstar had his mouth open, Rainkit looked at Pineneedle, who just looked as shocked as Timberstar. He saw Crowdusk watching me with pride in his eyes, as all the cats started to cheer. "Wow...Our son just beat a badger with one slash," Darkfrost said, who was standing next to Crowdusk. I saw Timberstar pad over to me and dip his head, too shocked to speak. Then all the cats congratulated me, then Darkfrost ran up to me and started licking me fiercely. "Don't ever do that again! You could have gotten yourself killed!" She said, but Rainkit knew it was only her fear for him. As he shrugged Darkfrost off, he saw Rhinekit looking bewildered, and it made him feel great.  
"This deserves a feast, for one brave kit!" Timberstar yowled, tossing prey to every cat. Every cat started to chant, "Rainkit! Rainkit!" Pride swelled through Rainkit as his mother herded him and his littermates over to Crowdusk, sharing prey with my family. An odd feeling pulsed through Rainkit, though. Something he'd never thought he'd feel. Rage. He felt the urge to keep fighting, to go and chase down that badger and kill it, even though he knew it was foolish to think that. Was he crazy, or did he just hear something whisper his name?

"Rainkit..." the trees seemed to whisper. "Beware of the lies that are being thought as truth..."

**~Please comment and let me know if you liked Chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be out shortly. Enjoy!~ ~Keelin James~ -AKA: Darkfrost15-**


End file.
